1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to mount a control lever to a bicycle handlebar.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,772 discloses an embedding typed handbrake apparatus configured to be installed in an end section of a bicycle handlebar. The contents of this patent are incorporated herein, by reference, in their entirety. This handbrake apparatus includes an operating lever pin-joined to a positioning seat that is sequentially joined to a stopping ring, a spring, and a locking seat through a locking bolt. A first end of a brake sleeve is thread into the body of the bicycle handlebar, via a cable entrance hole, and is fixed to the locking seat. A second end of the brake sleeve is coupled to a brake assembly mounted to a wheel of the bicycle. A brake wire is thread through the operating lever, via an axial through hole of the locking bolt, and inserted into the brake sleeve. The brake wire passes through the brake sleeve and connects to the brake assembly. As such, actuation of the operating lever causes a tension within the brake wire to increase or decrease. Variation of the tension manipulates the brake assembly.